nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey Arnold!: The Movie
Hey Arnold!: The Movie is a 2002 platform video game developed by Altron and published by THQ, based upon the TV show's film released the same year. It is also the only video game besides Nicktoons Racing to have a traditional video game based on Hey Arnold!. The boxart of the game is the same artwork to the theatrical poster of the film, the only difference is that the theatrical poster had its background in a grayscale or black and white color scheme with Scheck blending in with the color on top while Arnold and the gang was in color. Strangely, Scheck is omitted from the game's colored boxart. Gameplay prepares to throw tomatoes at one of Scheck's henchmen.]] Just like the film's plot, Arnold and Gerald must save their neighborhood from an industrialist named Scheck, who wishes to demolish the area and build a mall in its place. The game consists of five worlds, each one containing four levels and one boss enemy. The player may control Arnold, Gerald, Grandpa, and Grandma, which all are assigned their own levels with their own objectives. The player may use weapons such as teeth and toilet paper to defeat enemies. Helga, who can be unlocked with a secret code, replaces all the other characters. Using the same code will revert them. Reception Despite the film's average to negative reception, the game managed to have received generally mixed to positive reviews from critics. Marc Nix of IGN gave the game a 5.5 rating out of 10 and praised its graphics, but wrote: "Unfortunately, the actual game doesn't show nearly as much polish as the graphics engine. The layout of the stages has you making all kinds of blind jumps — the viewing angle won't adjust to show you where you're jumping, so often you'll be jumping over bottomless cliffs or even across tiny platforms without a clue where you're going". Nix also wrote that "the password on Hey Arnold! is exactly what's so wrong about using a password save. It's 9 digits with upper and lower case letters, plus funky punctuation and screwy symbols that a kid could write down wrong". Jennifer Beam of AllGame rated the game three stars out of five and praised its graphics and "good background music". Beam called it "a well-delivered portable action game", but also wrote: "A fun and entertaining challenge the first time through, but probably will lose its appeal after the second". Trivia *The game's music is composed by Tomoyoshi Sato, who previously composed music at Data East for arcade titles like Windjammers and Night Slashers. *Craig Bartlett has never played it, and thought, at the time, that his son would play it. References External links * IGN page * Game Rankings * GameFAQs Category:2002 video games Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Video games based on television series Category:Video games based on Paramount Pictures films Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Single-player video games